


The Gathering Storm

by twistedrunes



Series: George [23]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canonical Character Death, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Gen, I suppose it's a Christmas fic, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, seduction with fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: "Shelby is a fool, you’re wasted here in this backwater,” Changretta says gesturing around the room with his hand. “A woman with your, attributes, deserves more. So much more than he could ever give you. ” He says.“He’s given me nothing, and within a week he’ll have nothing to give anyone.” You reply, your voice a whisper.“So how is it he’s kept you here?” Changretta asks.“Hehasn’t.” You reply with a shrug.Changretta stands, offering his hand again, you take it, and he pulls you closer to him. Breathing in your ear, he hisses “I’ll be taking everything he thinks is his.” He presses a kiss below your ear before repeating “Everything.”





	The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This part follows on immediately from part 22 "The Giving of Aid and Comfort."

You sit with Tommy’s head on your lap, his hand resting on your knee, your hand rubbing his shoulder. A moonbeam illuminates your alarm clock, and you watch the time pass, slow seconds becoming minutes and then hours. Tommy dozes, breathing rapid and shallow, echoing the rhythm of your thoughts. Changretta, Alfie, the Shelby’s all flitting in and out of your consciousness as you search for flaws in the plan, probing for any weakness which may bring it all undone.

Tommy wakes with a start, groaning in pain with the sudden movement. “Shh, Tommy, it’s just a dream, you’re safe.” You say soothingly rubbing your hand over his back.

Tommy turns his head to look up at you, his pale eyes luminescent in the moonlight. “You should be asleep.” Tommy chastises gently.

“I’m fine.” You assure him. “Was it a nightmare?”

“No, not really.” Tommy’s arm wraps around your hips, he tugs at you encouraging you to lie down next to him. Shuffling carefully, you allow him to guide you, so you are lying face to face. His lips press against yours. His breath is heavy with whiskey and stale cigarettes, and his lips tainted with a slight metallic taste, but still, you reciprocate. You lay watching each other, neither saying anything. Tommy takes your hand in his, bringing them up between you. “’bout my mum.’  He says quietly kissing the back of your hand.

“Your dream?” You ask.

“Mm,” Tommy affirms, his eyes close as if trying to see the dream again. “It was Christmas, before Ada or Finn. We went travelling with Mum’s family. We had no money, we never had any money, and dad wasn’t there. Mum was happy.” Tommy shakes his head “I don’t know, it’s stupid, it was all so long ago.”

“It’s not stupid. It’s good you have those memories.”

“Do you remember any Christmases with your mum?” Tommy asks, his thumb rubbing over the back of your hand.

“No. I don’t remember much at all, it’s more random feelings than memories.” You respond with a little shrug.

“So, it was just you and your dad for Christmas?”

“My father never celebrated anything that wasn’t a horse winning a race.” You say tonelessly. Tommy curses under his breath. “I do remember one Christmas, I went to stay with someone, an Aunt maybe, I’m not sure.” You close your eyes willing the vague images clearer. “She gave me a clementine.” You remember suddenly, your eyes flying open. “I thought they were amazing. So sweet and juicy.” You grin at the memory, Tommy smiles at you. “Mostly though I just remember there was so much food.” You shrug a little wishing you could remember the woman’s face and how you were connected.

Tommy holds the back of your hand against his lips kissing it gently “You go hungry a lot?” You can feel the focus of his eyes change as he searches your face for an answer. You simply nod, knowing he knows as well as you do how an empty stomach feels. Tommy kisses you again, so gently and tenderly it almost feels like nothing at all, yet at the same time the power of it reaches down into you and tightens your chest. “Come on now, sleep.” He instructs.

\------------------

“Anna, your eleven o’clock is here, a Monsieur Pas.” Peggy announces after a light tap on your door.

“Excellent Peggy, thank you, show him in.” You say stacking the papers on your desk into a pile.

“Monsieur Pas.” Peggy announces, returning a minute or so later.

“Thank you, Peggy. Please make sure we are not disturbed.” You say your eyes merely skimming over Changretta’s face, giving no sign you have met previously. You wait a few moments after Peggy closes the door before speaking. “Monsieur Pas, a pleasure,” you say offering your hand “I wasn’t expecting you until the thirty-first, is there a problem?”  

Changretta captures your hand, kissing the back of it lightly as his fingers caress the inside of your wrist. “There’s no problem. I’m here to have a look around, make preparations, check on the arrangements.”

“Preparations are underway.” You pull a clean piece of paper from your drawer and begin to write.  “I have booked you a private room in the casino, it has the capacity for twenty to twenty-five people, will that be adequate?” You ask. Changretta merely nods before you continue. “Excellent. Mr Shelby will be putting on a fireworks display at midnight, and the room has a balcony so you will have a wonderful view.”

“Fireworks at New Years, how innovative,” Changretta says dismissively.

You nod and begin to sketch out a diagram on the bottom of the paper. Finished you fold the paper and slide it across the desk to him.

“Excellent,” Changretta replies, skimming the paper.

_The Shelby’s will have the room next to yours. Family and close friends only, no more than twenty people. There is an internal door and a common balcony. The security will be focused on the public areas, there will only be one guard in each of the private rooms. Extra staff and musicians for the private rooms will be hired next week. Have them bring references from Alfie’s clubs. Fireworks will run for approximately ten minutes._

“Shelby is a fool, you’re wasted here in this backwater,” Changretta says gesturing around the room with his hand. “A woman with your, attributes, deserves more. So much more than he could ever give you. ” He says.

“He’s given me nothing, and within a week he’ll have nothing to give anyone.” You reply, your voice a whisper.

“So how is it he’s kept you here?” Changretta asks.

“ _He_  hasn’t.” You reply with a shrug.

Changretta stands, offering his hand again, you take it, and he pulls you closer to him. Breathing in your ear, he hisses “I’ll be taking everything he thinks is his.” He presses a kiss below your ear before repeating “Everything.”

\-----------------

The rough wood of the barrel catches on the backs of your stockings, but you are well beyond caring. Tommy’s deep thrusts pushing you closer and closer to your inevitable climax. Your hands glide under his jacket, the silken lining providing a delicious contrast. You slide your hands down to Tommy’s ass, digging your fingers into him as you arch your back and hang your head back.

Tommy growls against your throat, words grunted in his mother tongue coming intermittently. Something about the change in his tone pulls at something deep inside you. Opening your eyes, you are immediately held in his gaze. Tommy’s hand rises up your back fisting your hair. Your eyes close as he pulls your knee up higher against his ribs.

“Tommy,” You murmur feeling yourself lose your grip on reality.

Suddenly Tommy stops cold. You groan in frustration, cursing his teasing. His hand releases your leg and covers your mouth “Quiet.” He hisses in your ear.

“Tommy? You here?” Finn’s voice calls out.

Tommy’s eyes widen as he quickly tucks himself back into his pants and pulls your skirt down from around your hips. He leans down and kisses you, hard. “Stay here. Be quiet.” He demands before striding out from between the stacks of barrels and towards Finn’s voice.

You sit, trying to calm your breathing.

“Finn.” You hear Tommy puff.

“You ‘right Tommy?” Finn asks concerned “You’re all red and sweaty.”

“Fine, fine. Just been moving some barrels.” He explains. “You’re early.”

“Yeah, I went to see Anna, but she wasn’t home. Is that her car in the drive? Is she here?” He asks.

“Could be, I haven’t seen her. She could be saying hello to Charlie.” Tommy offers.

You slide off the barrel and straighten your clothes, cursing silently that Tommy had put your underwear in his pocket after removing them. You move quickly down the row of barrels in the opposite direction to the one Tommy had taken.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can help with the barrels.” You hear Finn offer as you open the back door of the barn.

“Yeah, that’d be good. We’ll meet up with Anna later.” Tommy replies.

With that you slip out the door, closing it quietly behind you and run across the lawn to the house.

\---------------

“Mr Shelby called,” Peggy says as you pass by the desk. You motion for her to follow you to your office. “He wants you to meet him at his house tonight.” She elaborates closing your door behind her “He probably wants to give you a Christmas present.” She says her voice light and teasing.

You roll your eyes. Peggy had been making sly comments and dropping hints about you and Tommy since you returned from your weekend away with Tommy. Not that she knew you had spent the weekend together. No one did. Her teasing had only become worse after Tommy’s fight with the Cavalrymen.  “He probably wants to change the arrangements for New Year’s again.” You grumble. “Any other messages?” You ask in an attempt to move the conversation on.

“No, no other messages,” Peggy says, pausing for a moment before continuing. “Isaiah says he watches you like he used to watch Grace.”

“Peggy, I work for Mr Shelby. That’s all.” You say dismissively.

“So did she, at first.” Peggy quips.

“Peggy.” You chastise.  

“You know Mr Shelby hasn’t had a girl from any of our sites in months?” Peggy continues missing or ignoring your tone.

“Peggy a woman in your position in a business such as this should not engage in gossip. It’s none of our business where he gets his jollies. I’m sure he has no trouble getting a fuck when he wants one. God knows there’s probably a hundred women next door who would fuck him right now.” You say sternly.

“It’s not gossip, just an observation.”

“An observation about what?” You say tersely.

“It’s been over a year now since Goliath passed,” She trails off allowing her comment to hang in the air. You wait her out forcing her to finish her thought. “It wouldn’t do either of you any harm to have some companionship. That’s all I’m saying.” She says huffily.

You shake your head. “You work in a brothel Peggy, you should know better than to believe in fairytale endings.” You admonish.

“I got mine. I found Isaiah.” She says quietly.

You feel like you’ve kicked a puppy, only worse, cursing yourself for your harshness. “I’m sorry.” You say quickly.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s not my place. I just want to see you happy. We all do.”

You sigh, knowing it’s the truth, Peggy really does just want to see you happy. “I’m fine. Thank you.” You assure her.

Peggy smiles brightly. You’re grateful she has such a forgiving nature. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll go now. I have to get ready for tomorrow.” She says happily.

“Yeah, off you go. Enjoy your day tomorrow ‘ey.” 

“Merry Christmas Anna.” She stops with her hand on the doorknob. “Do you have somewhere to go? Because if not you can come to ours, we’d love to have you.”

“No, thanks, I’m fine.”

“You shouldn’t be alone at Christmas. You’d be no bother, it seems like the Reverend has invited the entire congregation so one more really won’t matter.”  She says with a little laugh.

“I’m fine, really. I won’t be alone,” you hesitate “I’m going to Tommy’s.” 

Peggy arches her eyebrow and smiles “Well, I’m glad you’ll have some company.” She says sweetly.

\----------------

“Mr Shelby is out in the stables Miss. He asked that you meet him there.” Mary says handing you a lantern.

You thank Mary and skirt around the edge of the house, past the kitchen door and across to the stables. Lifting the lantern with one hand the other presses against your stomach trying to squash the fluttery feeling in your gut. Unable to see Tommy you stop at the door and call out “Tommy?”

“Down here.” You hear him call back.

Reluctantly you walk further into the stables. You can feel your stomach tighten and your breath quicken. “Tommy?” You call again still unable to see him.

Tommy’s steps out of one of the stalls “Hello.” He says as his hands cup your face and kisses you. He takes your lantern from your hand and hangs it on the hook above your head. You shiver. “I know its cold, but I didn’t want to talk in the house,” Tommy says his hands rubbing your arms.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, trying to keep your voice calm and level.

“This came today.” He says, pulling a card from his pocket and handing it to you.

You flick it open noting the black hand stamped on the inside of the card “A black hand?” You ask looking up at him. Tommy simply nods in reply. “Who got them?” You ask.

“Me, Arthur, John, Pol. But my guess is Michael, Ada and Finn will be on the list too. No one will be off limits.” Tommy says flatly.

“Why would you warn someone you were going to kill them?” You say half to yourself.

Tommy snorts “You’re right, but it’s their way. Vendetta’s have rules apparently.”

“What are you going to do?” You ask

“We’ll decide at lunch tomorrow,” Tommy replies. His eyes search your face before he cups your cheeks again. “Everything will be okay. We’re safe here.”

“So why are we hiding out in the stables then?”

“I wanted to show you something,” Tommy says a smile appearing on his face. “Come see what I brought Charlie for Christmas.” He takes the card from you, putting it back in his pocket and takes your hand in his.

You take a deep breath and allow him to lead you further into the stables. Tommy stops in front of one of the stalls, scratching the nose of its inhabitant and speaking softly to it in Romani. “It’s beautiful. I’m sure Charlie will love it.” You say.

Tommy presses his face against the horses speaking to it quietly.

You place your hand on Tommy’s back. “Can we go inside?” You ask. Suddenly an enormous bang shatters the quiet. “Fuck!” you cry, jumping in fright and pulling your gun from its holster. You look around you, eyes wide, body shaking and a sheen of sweat on your face.

“It was just a horse, kicking the wall,” Tommy says, grabbing your arm and forcing the barrel of the gun towards the ground.

“I’m sorry, I just,” You don’t finish your sentence, tears welling and your arms wrapping around yourself as you sink to the ground.

Tommy catches you before you reach the floor, pulling you into an embrace. “Shush you’re okay. It was just a horse ‘ey. Probably having a dream. Nothing to worry about.” He says smoothing his hand over the back of your head. “This isn’t like you. What’s got you so jittery ‘ey?” He asks gently.

Blood pounds in your ears as you bury your face in Tommy’s neck, “I don’t like being in here in the dark.” You say voice shaking and small.

“Oh fuck,” Tommy swears, kissing your cheek. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

 

“Here you go,” Tommy says handing you a whiskey. You take it with shaking hands. Tommy stands behind you, wrapping his arms around you and turning you to face the fire in his study. His hand rubs over your stomach. “Feeling any better?” He asks gently.

You nod slowly, still feeling a little uneasy but overall calmer in the light, warm room. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” You down the drink in one. You shake your head at Tommy’s open-handed offer to take your glass, and take it to the drinks cabinet yourself, refilling the glass. You sink down onto the lounge, your eyes closing and your free hand resting on your stomach.

The cushion dips slightly as Tommy sits next to you. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asks softly his hand covering yours.

“Tommy, it was just a fright. I’m fine.” You say dismissing his concern.

Tommy doesn’t respond, you can feel him moving next to you but don’t bother to open your eyes thinking he’s probably pouring himself another whiskey. He moves closer, the cushion tipping you towards him slightly. You hear a quiet pop and the fresh smell of citrus fills your nose. Your eyes flutter open, and you see Tommy, open clementine in one hand and a segment in the other moving the piece towards your mouth. “Open up.” He says softly.

You can’t help but smile, your mouth already watering from the smell, you open your mouth slightly. Tommy traces the segment over your lips before he holds the piece of fruit between them. You bite down gently, your hand rising to your mouth as juice explodes running over your lips, trying to catch it before it drips on your dress. You moan softly as the juice fills your mouth with delicious sweetness.

Tommy brushes the remaining portion against your bottom lip, your mouth opens willingly, and you sigh as again your mouth fills with juice. “Is it as good as you remembered?” He asks.

“Better. It’s delicious.” You sigh happily.

“Let me see,” Tommy says leaning over and kissing you, his tongue tracing your lips before sucking your bottom lip gently between his own. “Mm,” he agrees, bringing another segment to your lips, they part easily. Again juice fills your mouth, wetting your lips, your hand rising to catch the drips. You groan and relax back in the chair as the scent and taste overwhelm your senses.

You bring your hand to your mouth to lick your fingers. Tommy catches your wrist and brings it to his own mouth. He uses the tip of his tongue to collect juice from your index finger before drawing the digit into his mouth. You moan softly as the sensation travels through you with a jolt. Drawing your finger out between his lips, Tommy kisses the tip.

“Get your own.” You tease, plucking a segment from his hand and bringing it to his mouth. His eyes flash as he takes the whole piece in one, you use your thumb to catch the juice spilling from the corner of his mouth. Tommy tries to grab your thumb between his lips, but you are too quick and swipe your tongue over the pad removing the juice from it. Tommy swallows hard.

Tommy takes another segment, biting it in half, pressing the other half against your lips. You part your lips and stick out your tongue, wrapping it around the piece of fruit and his fingertip before sucking both into your mouth. Juice exploding as you draw his finger deeper into your mouth. Tommy’s head falls back as he groans “Fuck.”

He drops the clementine on the sideboard behind the lounge, freeing his hands to grab your waist. Falling to his knees on the floor, he pulls you to the edge of the seat. Your legs part, so he is kneeling between them. His hand run over your thighs, caressing them as he brings his lips to yours. You suck the juice from each other’s lips before Tommy kisses below your jaw. Your head drops back like a puppet without a string allowing him full access. You moan and grind your hips against his abdomen as he teases your flesh with his mouth. His hands kneading your ass pulling you closer, your arms wrap around his neck, fingers buried in his hair.

Tommy pauses for a moment, panting against your skin as his hands roam over your back and up to your breasts, squeezing them lightly. “I need to touch you,” he moans bringing both of you to your feet. Your hands slide down his chest. Tommy’s mouth finds your neck again, sucking and slurping as you undo the buttons of his waistcoat. He shrugs it off and tosses it carelessly onto a chair.

Your hands fumble with his shirt while he drags your dress up to your hips. “Arms up.” He says before bringing the dress up and over your head. He bunches the fabric in one hand as he pulls you back against him. Reaching behind you, you remove it from his hand allowing it to fall to the lounge. Tommy’s hands caress the small of your back, he kisses you. As your tongues meet he grips your ass, lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you to the desk and sets you on the edge of it.

Grabbing his hips and pulling him against you, you slide your hands up and urgently untuck his shirt and undershirt. Pushing both up his chest. Tommy obliges you, pulling both off and dropping them on the edge of the desk, suspenders hanging loosely at his hips. Your mouth finds his chest, kissing and caressing the warm skin. Tommy’s hands busy themselves with your bra, quickly discarding it on-top of his shirts. You both shudder as your chests touch.  

Tommy pushes you back onto the desktop. His hands and then his mouth caressing your breasts. You squirm and dig your nails into his back as he lavishes attention on them. The softness of his mouth contrasting against the sharpness of his teeth and the roughness of his hands.  

Your hips rock against the bulge in his pants, you hook your legs around his waist needing more contact. Soft cries of “Tommy” all you are able to say in your attempt to articulate your need. Your hands grapple with his buttons, wrenching them undone you use your feet to push his pants to the floor. You thrust your hand past the waistband of his boxers. Both of you gasping and drawing closer as your hand closes around his girth. “Tommy.” You mumble again, pressing your teeth into his chest. Tommy’s hand follows yours, pulling your hand away gently. “Please.” You say trying to force your hand back.

Tommy smiles and strokes your cheek. “Not yet ‘ey.” He laughs at your pout and smothers it with a kiss. “Let me look after you first.” He breathes into your ear before kissing his way down your neck slowly, his fingers deftly unclipping your stockings before his hand comes to rest on your mound. Your hips roll, and he smiles against your skin, allowing his hand to glide further between your legs. His mouth continues down your body as your hips rock, and legs fall open encouraging more of Tommy’s touch. Tommy waits until his lips are brushing the edge of your underwear before undoing your garter belt and dropping it on the corner of the desk.  He bestows soft kisses and gentle licks along the band of your underwear before hooking his finger into the crotch. The slight touch of his skin on yours causing you to buck. Tommy chuckles falling back in his chair and holding you in his gaze. He tugs at your underwear playfully “Do you want these off?” He asks rubbing his knuckle against you lazily.

“Tommy,” You whine.

“Tell me,” he insists.

“I want them off.” You sigh exasperatedly, pushing your underwear off your hips.

Tommy watches you as he drags your underwear down your legs, bringing your stockings with them. The sensation of silk being dragged so slowly over your skin leaves goosebumps in its wake. Once clear of your feet he drops them on the pile with your bra. He takes your ankles in his hands and bends your legs, positioning your feet on the edge of the desk. You watch him through your thighs as he adjusts your feet, so they are further apart opening you up to him.

You shiver under his gaze feeling far more than your body is laid open to him. You wrap your arms around yourself self-consciously.

Brow furrowed, Tommy stands, his hands slipping behind your knees and lowering them and bringing them together before he leans over you one hand resting lightly on your stomach. “Everything alright?” He asks, stroking your hair away from your face.

You swallow hard, shaking your head quickly, your fingers tracing his jaw. “I’m fine.” You assure him.

Tommy kisses you, “I was going for more than fine.” He teases.

“Well, you still have time.” You tease, pushing his hand down from your abdomen towards your centre.

Dimples on his cheeks Tommy’s hand glides over you, his finger parting you slightly. He strokes you slowly as he kisses you, his lips parting yours, mirroring the action of his hand. His tongue traces your lips as his finger glides around your entrance. “Better?” Tommy asks.

Your hand slides from his jaw to the back of his neck “Getting there.” You breathe before slipping your tongue into his mouth. You groan as his finger penetrates you. Tommy works his finger in and out of you slowly as he sucks on your tongue. Your fingers dig into his neck as his thumb glides around your clit. “Nearly,” You manage to moan.

“Still not there?” Tommy teases sliding another finger into you and curling his fingers. You writhe under his touch, legs lifting, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“So close,” you pant, your hand coming to the top of his head and pushing it towards where you want it most. Tommy’s eyes meet yours, smirking at your need. “Please,” You beg.

“Of course darling, whatever you need.” He promises. Tommy’s hands return to your knees parting them so he can position himself between them. He sinks into the chair again and reaches out for your hips, pulling you, so your ass is on the edge of the desk with your feet flailing in the air. Tommy’s hands run up the back of your thighs, stopping in the backs of your knees, he holds them open. He purses his lips and blows a stream of air over your centre. You buck, your hands grabbing at his shoulders and guiding him further. Tommy relents, dragging his flattened tongue over you with agonising slowness. Tommy repeats the action before moving your knee to his shoulder. As he lowers his head the third time, the short hair on the side of his head tickles the inside of your thigh causing you to buck. Tommy chuckles against you. Your fingers fist his hair.

“Tommy please,” You beg again. You see the flash in Tommy’s eyes at your submission. His tongue plunging into you.

“So fucking sweet.” He groans before finding your clit and teasing it. He draws it between his lips, applying gentle suction that makes your toes curl.

“Oh fuck.” You mewl, agonisingly close to release. Feeling the tension in your body, Tommy flicks his tongue over your clit while sliding two fingers into you again. He builds a steady rhythm curling his fingers with each stroke. “Tommy!” You cry, your body drawing itself in, anticipating the coming release.

“Good girl.” Tommy’s voice is hoarse as he groans into you, mixing with your own cries in primal prayer. His arm wraps around you, his hand finding yours and entwining your fingers keeping you safe and grounded as you lose yourself in ecstasy. Tommy keeps a steady rhythm you while you cum, drawing it out. Finally, when you are spent and limp in his grasp, you push him away unable to take any more. Tommy lowers your legs carefully. You shiver with the loss of contact. Standing Tommy pulls you up gently guiding your arms around his neck.  Still panting and floating you rest your head on his chest.

“How are you now?” He asks gently rubbing his hands over your back soothingly.

“Good.” You reply looking up with a smirk.

Tommy’s tongue glides between his lips before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. Releasing it, he says “Only good ‘ey?”

“Yeah.” You grin.

“Good thing we’re not finished then isn’t it darling.” He says, pushing his boxers down off his hips. Tommy wraps your legs around his waist again, lifting you and carrying you towards the fire. He collects a blanket from the arm of the lounge on his way past. Settling in his armchair with you straddling his lap he wraps the blanket around you.

You both shudder as you rock your hips, gliding along Tommy’s cock. Tommy’s arm wraps around your waist lifting you slightly as his other hand positions his cock at your entrance. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him as you lower yourself, taking only the first inch or so into you.

“Fuck,” Tommy groans his fingers digging into your hips. “You feel so good.”

You scratch your nails across his shoulders and press kisses on his jaw “Only good ‘ey?” You tease, slowly sinking onto him.

Tommy’s eyes close, and his head falls back as you take him. You suck at the skin on his neck, and he doesn’t try to stop you raising marks. “So fucking good.” He moans.

You smile lifting yourself before sinking back down again. Both of you groaning as you do so. Tommy’s arms slide around you. One circling your waist and moving you to his liking and the other holding the back of your neck. Your hands grip his shoulders, up his neck, and it to his hair tugging at the longer strands. You can feel your muscles tightening another orgasm building again quickly. “Tommy,” you moan quietly.

Tommy’s arms tighten around you. He moves forward in the chair before lowering you to the floor. He places his arms either side on your head, kissing you before lifting again to watch you. “Amazing.” He moans. “So close,” he sighs his hips thrusting faster.

“Amazing.” You echo as his cock presses against your g-spot again and again. That simple affirmation seemingly all Tommy needs to tip over the edge. Soft, gentle sounding words whispered in your ear as you follow him into ecstasy. You quiver and shake together.

Tommy holds you as you come back to yourself, stroking your face and hair, kissing you gently. Rolling onto his back he pulls you to him, positioning the blanket over you. You lay with your head resting on his shoulder, arm hanging around his waist. Your brain and body relaxed completely, you feel you’re hovering in the blissful state between sleep and wakefulness. Tommy’s fingers trace patterns on your back as you slip closer to sleep.

“I’d better get going it’s getting late.” You say shaking your head to clear it. You kiss Tommy on the cheek, as you sit up.

“Stay,” Tommy says his fingertips grazing down your back.

You don’t stop, picking your dress up off the couch on your way to the desk. “I need to get home. I’ll be back tomorrow.” You say with your back to Tommy as you start to dress. You hear the soft click of his lighter and smell the smoke of his freshly lit cigarette and feel Tommy’s gaze resting on you. You ignore it, and carry on dressing.  

“I hate that you leave after we,” Tommy breaks the silence, before pausing, you look over your shoulder to see him gesturing to you and then himself.

“Fuck?” You suggest plainly, turning your head towards him while continuing with your stockings.

Tommy’s jaw flexes in irritation. He frowns and grabs his boxers pulling them on before standing up and taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

“What? You want to cuddle after, do you?” You say mockingly. Shaking your head as you turn away.

“Yes,” Tommy says hotly

You click your tongue, shaking your head. “Really? Tommy Shelby wants to cuddle.” You say sarcastically turning as you drop your dress over your head.

Tommy says nothing, regarding you with an arched eyebrow and set jaw. “What?” he demands.

You move to the other side of the desk leaning against it “How many of the women you fucked have you cuddled with, ‘ey? Fucked on this desk, that chair or that rug?” You ask pointing to the items as you name them. “Or in an alley, the distillery, the backroom of the Garrison or your office?” You challenge listing your other recent locations.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not fucking talking about other women!” Tommy spits angrily. “I’m talking about you.”

You shake your head again as you slip your shoes on. “I’m going home.”

Tommy steps into your path, catching your forearms. “Don’t go.”

You go to push past him crossly. “Move.”

“No,” Tommy says holding you firmly.

“I’m going home, Tommy.” You say crossly

“Please, don’t,” Tommy says tightly letting you go.

“Why not?” You demand

“Because both times you’ve left angry with me you’ve nearly fucking died! And with this shit with the Mafia here I can’t fucking risk it.” Tommy growls. 

"What?”

Tommy’s head drops back as he yells at the ceiling, a string of words unfamiliar to you.

“Don’t fucking swear at me in languages I don’t fucking understand.” You spit.

Tommy grabs your shoulders “I’m not swearing at you.” He says his voice tight. He sinks down in the armchair, his hands sliding to yours and holding them tightly. He shakes his head, pressing the backs of your hands against his face. “They’re words my mother used, the only real prayer I’ve ever known.” He stops again breathing deeply.  “I’m praying to a God I don’t even fucking believe in. Didn’t believe in, until like some fucking miracle, you turned up and changed fucking everything.” Tommy squeezes your hands and presses his face to your stomach before lifting his face to look at yours. His eyes are wide and wild. “Became everything. Praying because I will do fucking anything to have you with me.” Tommy stands again his hands rising to your face holding it gently. “But you’re like fucking smoke, just when I think I’ve got you, just when I think it’s solid and you understand, you fucking evaporate.” His voice cracks as he brings his forehead to yours. You watch each other, both breathing heavily. “I need you. Everything is easier, better when you’re with me. I’m better.” He says quietly.

You step back. “I’m not Grace, Tommy. I’m not some fucking Saint.” You say holding his eye “I can’t change who I am. I’m not the little woman for you to come home to. I’m not some beauty on your arm for fancy parties. I’m not soft, I’m not gentle. I’ve killed and maimed and fought.” Your voice breaks as tears fill your eyes. “I’m not a replacement, Tommy.”

Tommy’s thumbs brush your cheeks “No. You’re not. I don’t want you to be. I want you. Just as you are. I want you even though you’re always running towards the fucking danger. Even though you don’t need me.” He smiles ruefully before kissing you softly. “I want you, with me.” He lips press against yours again, his arms wrapping around you. “I want you to stay after we make love.” He kisses you again, firmer this time, holding it longer. “All I want is for us to be together.” Tommy’s eyes search your face. Your eyes close, your heart is pounding, and you can’t seem to think. “Please just stay tonight, that’s all I’m asking, just tonight.” Tommy pleads.

You swallow hard, eyes glistening, resting your forehead against Tommy’s “Okay.”

\---------------

Warm breath on your neck wakes you. It takes you a moment to realise where you are. “Merry Christmas,” Tommy mumbles in your ear as you begin to stir. Spooned behind you he presses kisses into your hair and onto your neck.

You hum gently in acknowledgement of his attention. “Merry Christmas.” You say sleepily.

“It is with you here.” He purrs into your neck. Tommy moans as his cock presses against you, it’s already hot and hard. Smiling you roll onto your back. Tommy moves above you, smoothing your hair from your face. He rests his forearms either side of your head and kisses you, tugging on your bottom lip as he grinds against you. Arching your back, you rub your hands over his chest.

You hear the door open and a small voice “Daddy! It’s Christmas, and Santa came.”

You and Tommy fly apart. Tommy wincing slightly as he adjusts himself “Well come here and show us what he gave you ‘ey.” He says sitting up and patting the covers next to him.

Charlie runs across the floor to the bed dragging a stocking behind him. Tommy bends down and scoops him up, cuddling and kissing him before depositing him and the stocking between you.

“Anna?” Charlie says happily standing up and throwing his arms around your neck. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.” You say, quickly checking the pyjama top Tommy had lent you last night is pulled down and adjusting the covers.

“Santa came!” He says again excitedly.

“What did he bring you?” You ask finding yourself caught up in his enthusiasm.

Charlie lists things off as he unpacks them, offering you and Tommy turns with the toys and some of his sweets. Once he’s finished unpacking, he plays around you.

“Did you have a bad dream?” He asks suddenly, his eyes searching your face. Again you were struck by how much they were like his fathers.

“Um,” you hesitate, looking to Tommy wide-eyed wondering how he wants to handle it.

“Daddy lets me sleep with him when I have bad dreams.” Charlie continues unperturbed by your hesitation. “It’s nice.”

“Mm, it is nice.” You agree.

Tommy smiles and takes your hand. “Charlie, why don’t you go and find Mary and get dressed and then we can have breakfast and presents ‘ey.”

“Can Anna come for presents too?” Charlie asks.

“Of course.” Tommy nods. “Come on now, good boy,” Tommy says kissing his cheek and lowering him to the floor. You repack his stocking and hand it to Tommy who hands it down to Charlie “Off you go.” He says.

As the door closes behind Charlie, Tommy grabs your waist and pulls you across the bed. Positioning himself above you again he kisses you. “So where were we?” He says his voice low.

You laugh, pushing your hands against his chest “About to have breakfast with your son.”

Tommy pushes against you, grinding his cock against your thigh “I’ll be quick.” He promises.

Laughing as you slide out from under him you shake your head “Come on, you have to play Santa and hand out the gifts.”  

Tommy sighs collapsing face down on the mattress. “Will you at least sit on my lap so I can see if you’ve been a good girl?”

Already on your feet you lean over and rake your nails down his back. “You know I haven’t.” You tease, slipping through Tommy’s grasp as he tries to grab you.

 

You sit on the lounge in the sitting room. Tommy on the floor playing with Charlie and his new trainset, one hand resting on your knee. Charlie providing you with a running commentary of all the action.

“Mr Shelby?” Mary says from the doorway.

“Yes, Mary?” Tommy answers, his hand rubbing up to your hip as he turns.  

“Telephone, your brother Arthur.” She says simply.

Tommy groans “He’ll be here for lunch in a few hours, what can’t wait?” He mutters standing.

“He says it’s urgent. He sounds agitated.” Mary notes.

Tommy sighs “I’ll be back in a minute right Charlie. Anna will play with you for a bit ‘ey.” He says squeezing your shoulder on the way past.  

Tommy returns his face ashen, you immediately know something is very wrong. His gaze passes over you to Mary. “Mary, will you take Charlie upstairs. Pack up his toys and make up a case. We’re going away for a while.”

Mary nods unquestioningly and picks Charlie up. “Come on Charlie, let's go.” She says leaving quickly.

You stand and follow Mary towards the door “What’s happened?” You ask as soon as she passes over the threshold.

Tommy closes the door and leans heavily against it. He drags his hand over his face. “Michael and John have been shot. They got them this morning.”

“What?” You say stunned unable to come up with more coherent thoughts.

“They shot them outside John’s house. In front of his fucking kids. On Christmas fucking morning.” Tommy hisses.

Finally, your brain starts to work, and you wrap your arms around him “Are they okay?” You ask.

“I don’t know. Arthur thinks John might be dead.” He says burying his face in your neck.

“What do we need to do?” You ask

“I need you to take Charlie to Small Heath. I’ve called Johnny Dogs, he’ll go with you. Mary will follow later. The whole neighbourhood is loyal, you’ll be safe there. I need to find out what’s happening, go to the hospital.”

“Of course.” You agree.

\---------------

It’s barely dawn when the two peaky boys, Johnny Dogs and you pull up in the truck outside your cottage. It had taken you most of the night to convince Tommy to allow you to go home to collect clothes and your weapons. John was gone, and Michael had only just come out of surgery.

“That box there and bring the canvas back in with you.” You instruct the boys pointing to the weapons chest in the hallway.

You walk quickly to the kitchen, collecting weapons from there various locations. A small package wrapped in Christmas paper on the kitchen table catches your eye. It definitely wasn’t there when you were last home. You shove it in your pocket at the sound of the front door opening.

“The canvas.” The boy announces holding it out in front of him.

“Wrap those up and take them out to the truck.” You instruct taking one of the pieces of canvas from him and turning to the other boy. “You come with me.” In the spare room, you open the closet revealing another stash of guns and ammunition. “Wrap these, take them out.”

In your bedroom you quickly collect the weapons there, returning with them to the spare room and instructing the young man to wrap and take them too. Returning to the bedroom, you close the door and pull out a case, quickly changing before packing your clothes. Hearing the Blinders heavy footsteps going down the stairs you sit on the edge of the bed and pull the package from your pocket. Ripping it open you find a jewellers case, opening that you see a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet and a ticket for New York. There’s no note. But there’s no mistaking who they are from or its intent.

You sit on the edge of the bed, hands shaking, working the jewels like beads on a Rosary reminding yourself you just needed to stay strong for a bit longer. 

It would all be over soon.

 

 


End file.
